


the best experience

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Clawing, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 19: Double penetrationKeith loved whenever he and Shiro invited someone else into their bedroom.





	the best experience

Keith laid on his back, feeling the warmth of Shiro’s belly under him. His boyfriend was gripping him tightly, and teasingly had his cock by his ass, without sliding it in.

He needed to wait, for the  _ full  _ experience. Shiro’s words, not his. But he really understood what he meant, it was not everyday someone else were invited to their bedroom.

Hunk was over him, cock hard, ready to slide into his needy front hole while Shiro took his ass, both at the same time. He was so wet and needed it badly. All left now, was the positioning, and…

“Please,” Keith said. “I can’t wait any longer.”

As he said it, he first felt Shiro slide into his tight hole, from the tip to the base. He was so thick, and filled him to the brink, and he let out a loud moan.

Then, Hunk was over him, his hands carefully caressing his chest and scars before he thrusted into his wet front. And as both men were inside Keith, they began to thrust simultaneously, leaving Keith at the mercy of their cocks.

He loved it, with every thrust the pleasure kept building up, he was so full that he felt like he was whole, especially as he could practically feel Hunk and Shiro’s cocks pressed against each other with only a thin wall between them as the pounded him so hard.

He had to bite his tongue as his whimpers got replaced by loud moans.

As they thrusted, he felt Shiro’s tongue against the back of his neck, and mere seconds later, Hunk’s lips were pressed against his own, and soon felt his wet tongue slide inside, the two beginning the battle for dominance as Keith clawed Hunk’s back. Everything at once felt  _ wonderful _ , but was almost too much. With all the stimulation, he was already near his peak, and was soon going to cum.

Well, this would certainly not be the only round, so he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
